Secrets Don't Make Friends Just Destroy The World: Rewrite
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Our hearts are pounding, Our heads are spinning, But we knew we had to keep running for them, for the world, but mostly for her. We've lied to everyone we can't be trusted but we still run. Read and Review!
1. Losing Control

Hey guys so I totally know I shouldn't have taken on another story but I just read Monster by Chipmunkgirl234 ,great story you should check it out!, and got inspired and knew I had to write this before I forgot about it.

Summary: Our hearts are pounding, Our heads are spining, But we knew we had to keep running for them, for the world, but mostly for her. We've lied to everyone we can't be trusted but we still run. Review!

Disclamier: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks

* * *

**_Alvin's P.O.V_**

_We were running, running as fast as our little legs would, doging the trees and anyother obstacles in our way, we had to get away but I slow down anyway I can't do it, not without her._

_"C'mon Alvin we have to forget about her!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"And you think I can? We have to keep moving it's the only way!"_

_"Look Alvin I know she meant alot to you, she meant alot to me too! But we have to keep moving it's what she would've wanted." Brittany says looking at me and grabbing my hand I look at her and nod before taking off again but only for her._

That was 2 years ago back when we were kits we had developed fastly we were programmed to we had kept running until we came apon a tree with 4 other kits in there without parents these were and are our brothers and sisters the ones we shared the spotlight with, the one's who thought we were their older siblings, the one's we keep this secret from. We had all stayed together until the rainy night we met Dave and you know the rest of the story.

"ALVINNNNNN!" I sigh and look back to see my "siblings" running towards me, Brittany lunged herself towards me and I fall back, surpised.

"Whoa Britt"

"Sorry I just got so worried-"

"Shhh" I say drawing her closer "It's alright I'm okay shhh shhh"

"I just thought-"

"I would die before _that_ happen again" I whisper to her, knowing our "siblings" are watching us

"_That _wouldn't of happen if I hadn't been so stupid"

I sigh "Britt, it happen _2. YEARS. AGO._" I say stressing each word "As a wise man once said 'Don't live in the past because it can never change' And besides for all we know she could still be alive"

"Don't be stupid Alvin" She says getting up and walking towards the house,

"What was Brittany talking about?" Simon questions as he walks beside me "Why are you stupid?" He pauses "This time"

"Nothin Si- wha hey!"

"You know you shouldn't run off like that you had everyone worried sick just image if Dave was home"

I roll my eyes "Stop acting like your the eldest I am"

"Then start acting like it" He says walking off

I run infront of everyone and into the house, running upstairs and into my room and crash and my bed and start crying then hear talking down stairs getting curious I wipe my tears and quietly open the door to listen to the conservation.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!" Brittany hollers

"Just that he needed to start acting like the oldest" Simon responded calm which is the oppsite of how he should be,

"YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT.!"

"What how is this _my _fault he's the one who needs to act his own age!"

"It's hard enough as it is he doesn't need you constatly putting him down"

"How would you know?"

"I just do okay" She yells running up the stairs I quickly hop into my bed right as she walks in and onto my bed and carefully puts her paw on me, running it up and down my back, trying to get me to calm down

"I know what your doing"

"You just need to calm down before something you regret happens"

"Like what? Huh?" I say advancing towards her, not hearing everyone else walk in "I lose control again cause I don't regret that"

"Alvin calm down you're not thinking straight" She saids scared

"Yea Britt I am" I say about to attack when I get pulled back by Simon and Theodore

"Let. _me. GO_!" I say pulling my arms back about to lunge at Simon when I get pulled back again but this time by Brittany,

"You need to leave" She says to Simon "NOW!"

Simon looks scared but doesn't leave

"I can't hold him forever you need to leave!"

"No" He simpily says

"Simon, you don't understand he wants to kill you!"

Everyone gasps "But why?" Theodore asks

"I can't tell you but you need to go. NOW!"

Simon quickly leaves

"Why'd you do that!?" Alvin asks Brittany struggling to get out of her grip

"He's your brother"

"NO HE'S NOT!" He gets out of her grip and tries to run after Simon

"Alvin NO! Look at me Alvin look at me! Calm down"

"I hate him"

Everyone but Brittany gasps again

"I know" Brittany simply says

* * *

I eventually calmed down and went downstairs to apolgize to Simon when I got down there eveyone, minus Dave who had no idea what was going on, jumped in fear and Simon hid behind Theodore and Eleanor looking at this, Britt gets angry and lunges herself at them before I grabbed her and dragged her up,

"LET. ME. GO!" She says almost getting out of my grip

"I'm so sorry guys" I say contiuting to drag her upstairs

"I'M NOT LET ME GO!" We get to our room and I finally let her go

"WHAT THE HELL ALVIN!" she starts running to the door

"Oh no you don't" I jump on her and bring her down.

"GET OFF!" I try to pin her down but she's stronger than me since when did that happen!?

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU STRONGER THAN ME!"

"Never mind that Brittany what's wrong?"

"It's all his fault it's all his fault" She say's starting to crying

"I know shhh I know"

"Britt calm down they almost found out you need to calm down"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO ALVIN!"

She suddenly breaks down crying and grabs me in a hug "I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

"It's okay shhh It's okay Britt it's okay hey look at me I need you to stop crying c'mon Britt you're strong than this Britt you. are. stronger. than. this. stop. crying." She nods then pulls away and I wipe her eyes,

"I feel like something bad's gonna happen"

"Whatever it is we'll get thourgh this we always have and we always will." I grab her in another hug then run my paw down her back and we stay like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

It is now 3:26 PM and I am done! I'll update tomorrow or Monday! Review and tell me what you think!

BYE!:-D


	2. Practing Powers

Hey guys it's me with the second chapter it is 3:45 PM Sunday 24 and I am super bored thanks to all of you people who read and keep reading and reviewing! It'll mean alot to me!

Disclamier: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks

* * *

_**Brittany's P.O.V.**_

_"C'mon Alvin keep up!"_

_"It's kinda hard when you have super speed! Cheaters!" _

_"So do you! Char you're dating an idiot" _

_"I know but he's still cute" Charlene says stopping to wait for him_

_"Yea and pigs can fly!" I say also stopping _

_"Denials not a river in Utah"_

_"Eygpt!" Char and I say _

_"You know I'm not good at English" _

_"We know"_

_"And that's Geography" _

_"Whatever" _

_"Aw did we hurt your feelings?" I taunt him_

_"We very sworry" She says laughing as he rolls his eyes then smirks _

_"Your it!" He says poking Charlene and grabbing my arm then running off_

_"Wha? Hey that's not fair! Get back here!"_

Those were the good ol' days well some of them we rarley had days were we don't practice our powers but when we did we always took advantage of them as we grew up those days became less and less 'til there were no more that's we knew we had to escape. Now everyday I live in fear that they would find us again, force us to use our powers for something we didn't to, have absolute control over us. I blast other water ball at the tree which makes it break and I quickly move out of the way

"Way too go Britt you broke another tree" A voice says behind me I look there to see Alvin smirking and I roll my eyes

"Like you can do any better"

"Watch and learn" He creates a smaller water ball and blasts it at another tree only it goes thourgh a row off them, making them all break

"Show off"

* * *

"Whoa okay your'e not a showoff just put me down" I was currently hovering in the air by Alvin for calling him a showoff and it is not fun at all.

"That's what I thought" He says putting me down

"Thank you but now I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I say blasting fire at him as he uses his super speed to dodge it and get away from me but I also use my super speed to catch up with him when I do I bring us both down.

"Wo that was quite a workout you're getting better" He says out of breath underneath me

"Thank you" I say getting up and offering him a hand and he takes it but pulls me down and pins me

"I win"

"No you don't you little cheater!"

"Yea I do" He says getting closer to me

"No you don't" Closer,

"Yea I do" Closer,

"No you-" Our lips meet and fireworks go off it was the most passionate kiss I ever got but I feel somebody looking right at us so I pull away,

"Someone's watching us" We both quickly get up and super speed run to the house when we get there we stop not out of breath and look at eacother, thinking the same thing 'Who was that?' I shake my head then walk inside and come face-to-face with a furious Dave. Uh-oh!

"WHERE WE YOU GUYS? I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!"

"Uh noon?"

"TRY SIX!"

"Whoops"

"BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! YOU ARE GROUNDED NO BUT'S, IF'S ,OR OR'S"

We both run upstairs pretending to be scared the truth was we weren't we had faced worse than that Alvin then slams the door shut then looks at me and we both start laughing

"Hey Britt wanna get out of here?"

"Do I ever!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He climbs out the window and I follow

* * *

We ran for alittle while until I got bored, suddenly stopping I wait a few seconds before sprouting wings and flying I look down to see Alvin looking shocked

"Gotta keep up" He looks at me then smirks before sprouting his own wings then flys up to catch me

"Fast enough for ya" He then passes me up

"GET BACK HERE!" I start to fly faster then finaly pass him up smiling and laughing the whole time

"Love to stay in chat but I gotta fly!"

"OW mayda mayda I'm gonna crash!" I look behind me to see Alvin falling and quickly fly down to catch him then I set him on the ground when another Chipmunk that looks almost indentical to Alvin flys down

"Dude i'm so sorry I meant to hit Britt-OW"

"You okay?"

"Peachy"

"Here let's get you inside Alex alittle help here"

"Oh yea"

"Guys it's fine I can walk to the house by myself"

"You sure"

"I'm fine Britt"

"If the munk says he's fine he's fine-OW BRITT STOP HITTING ME!" Alvin rolls his eyes then starts walking to the house,

"Dude you gotta wait up!" Alex says using his super speed to catch up to Alvin

"Hey you know he's mad at you right or are you still that stupid"

"Shut up Britt!"

He gets blasted into a tree "Don't yell at her!"

"Oh man I had no idea that you like her no no! Love her don't lie you use to stick up for Char just like that!"

"Whatever"

"He's in denial Britt he'll come around" I roll my eyes then walk into the house to get Alvin some medicine for his wing when I realize we're still grounded my eyes widen as I grab Alvin

"OW injured here!"

"Alvin we're still grounded!"

"So? I'm injured!"

"In your wing! How do we explain that!"

"I got nothing whatever let's just go in"

"Fine"

* * *

_**Alvin's P.O.V**_

"Thought you were supposed to be in our room and whos this? and why does he look like you?"

"This is Alex he's a munk we meet in the forest ask genetics?"

"Mm hm"

"So Al we so probably go upstairs"

"Huh oh yea c'mon on Britt"

"Coming!" We all go upstairs and get stuff for my wing

"Hey Al? Why'd you lie to them?"

"Cause they don't know about me and Britt" I say putting the stuff on my wing when I see Alex get a look

"Get your mind out of the gutter Alex"

"What? Oh man dude you got it bad I wasn't even thinking _that_" Me and Britt look at him

"I wasn't!" He throws his hands in the air acting innocent we contuting looking at him

"Okay fine! I was happy?"

"Very" Britt smirks at him, Oh that's why people say we're like twins it's really indentical to mine. He sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same.

"Guys what are we kits?"

"You are" They both say then look at eachother and laugh

"Hey no ganging up on me, I'm crippled"

"So?" "Never stopped me before"

"ALVIN BRITTANY DINNER!"

"COMING!"

"So what'd you two do to get grounded?"

"We stayed out all day"

"Doing what? Making out?"

"Try practing our powers"

"OH Al why didn't you say so?"

I give him a look before walking slowly downstairs

* * *

"Hey how's your you know"

"No I don't? Oh yea it's better Britt thanks for asking"

"Guys, who's your friend?" Dave questions very calm I might add

We both look at eachother nervously

"I'm Alex"

Dave looks closely at him "Ok Alex tell me, why do you look _EXACTLY _like Alvin?"

"Umm... ask genetics?"

"So how did you two meet him?"

"Oh we met in the forest"

"ALEX" Britt and I shout

"Whoops"

"Just sit down" we both sit at the chipmunk sized table and try to eat whatever Dave cooked

"Ow!" We all look in alarm to see Brittany holding her side

"You okay Brittany?" Dave asked looking her up and down

"Yea fine just injured my side eariler"

"You should probably go lay down" Simon says smartly, she nods then goes upstairs with the help of her sisters.

"Man that's gotta suck" Alex says poking at his food "Yea I'm not really hungry right now soo... yea"

"Bored. Bored. BORED!" I sigh, lounging in the living room with Alex and my 'brothers'

"That's what you get for getting grounded. What were you and Brittany doing anyway?"

"Just stuff"

"Yea they were practing-" I qiuickly put my paw over his mouth then glare,

"Opps sorry forgot won't happen again scouts honor"

"You were never a scout"

"Still counts so when are you going to tell the Brittster you like her?" I give him a weird look then respond,

"Brittster really? And I don't like her"

"Sure you don- My cheeseballs!"

"That's what you get" I toss a cheeseball in the air then catch it in my mouth

"Don't you think those two are awfully chummy for two munks who met I don't know two? hours ago?" Simon whispers to Thedore even though Alex and I can hear him but he doesn't need to know that

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they had met before" I was so busying listening to them that I didn't see Alex get the bag back then we start to fight over it

"Ow. Ow. Ow" says Brittany walking downstairs holding her 'hurt' side which probably healed by now just another charm that came with this package

"Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"Shouldn't you be in a box on the side of the road?" She shot back which made Alex stick his tongue out at her

"How's your side?" I question yanking the bag back and eating another one

"Yea you so don't like her" Alex whispers trying to get the bag back

"Whoa!" He says falling off the couch

"I'm okay!" He then gets up to see Brittany in he's spot and is about to say something before she glares a him

"I'll just sit over here" He points to another spot on the couch then we all fall asleep, exhausted from the busy day

* * *

It is 4:00 Tuesday the 12 of March sorry it took so long I got grounded again so no computer but I'm back now

Review

BYE!:-D


	3. The Vet Can Be Murderous

Hey guys like I said in my last chapter I got grounded but I'm back! with my third chapter it is offically 4:26 PM on Tuesday March 12 and I am starting

Disclamier: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks

Review!

* * *

_**Alvin's P.O.V**_

I'm running in the rain, through the forest at a inhuman speed something larger crashes through the trees not 20 feet behind and closing in. Skidding, my small body heaving, struggling to catch it's breath I look to see the creature on the road with a car roaring past and finally hitting it. I scramble to all fours looking at my red now stained brown from the mud hoody a large row of hedges become visable letting me know there was a neighborhood there. Swaying slighty as a ripple of pain goes through me a whimper escapes my lips as I drag my aching body towards the glow of the houses where I know everyone is awake and waiting. I lean against a nearby tree as a familiar house makes it's way into my field of vision a sigh rumbles in my throat as I stumble forward.

_**Brittany's P.O.V**_

Where is he? I look out the window for the upteenith time but can you blame me? With everything going on I have every reason to.

"Staring out the window isn't gonna make him come back you know" I look behind me to see Jeanette standing there I give her a glare which quickly makes her shut up. I know me and Alvin don't have the best relationship any one in their right mind can see that but I truly do care about him even if I'm too stubborn to say anything.

"No don't let the spider monkeys in! They're space aliens in disguise!"

"How can he sleep?"

I shrug "ALEX SHUT UP!" I hit him

_Ccccrrreeeaaaakkkk _

I ingore the voice inside my head and walk into the kitchen as lighting flashes thourgh I let a loud scream

"Britt calm down!" He says limping and blood dripping down his leg suddenly everyone runs into the room, startled by the loud scream,

"Brittany wha-what's wrong?!" They all look at Alvin and almost scream themselves

"What happen to you?" Alex asks, concerned for his brother

"Dog. Really big dog well I'm off to bed goodnight!" He tries to go upstairs

"Not so fast young man you need to go to the vet!" Dave scoops him up in his hands

"NO!" We all jump at the sound of that

"I'm fine"

"No you're not Alvin you need to go to the vet" Alex says really worried something was wrong with him don't get me wrong I am to! If nothing was wrong he would've healed by now

"Alvin you're going to the vet and that's final!"

"We're coming too!" I exclaim more worry than I should be

"Fine it's to late to get a sitter anyway"

* * *

"Mmm mmm mmm"

"I am going to kill him" I say reffering to the doctor examing Alvin

"Oh you're just worried about your mate"

"He's not my mate and don't act like your not worried sick" I whisper to him

"Supposedly I just met the munk how am I supposed to act" He whispers back

"You could at least act concered"

"Hey doctor come look at this" The nurse says looking at Alvin's blood

"What are you sure this is right?"

"Positive"

"What does it say?" Dave questions concered

"He doesn't have a blood type and it's not chipmunk"

"What is it?"

"Owl, cheetah, seal, polarbear, wolf, otter, and cobra?"

"You shouldn't have done that" Alvin growls before attacking the doctor shaking his head as he rips his neck apart by the flesh the doctor screams in agony and tries to get the chipmunk off but it was no use he collapses to the floor the dark crimson liqiud surrounding him as he lays there motionless. The nurse stands there, shocked before letting out a blood curling scream and running for her life we all look towards Alvin who was looking at his stained paws a hiccup from his blood stain mouth as his face becomes a mask of guilt he takes one more look at his paws and the rest of his body, which was also stained, then at us, before running off.

Alex and I look at eachother, worried before taking off after him, ingoring the screams of everyone telling us to come back and doging our way through terrified and panicked nurses, and people who looked like they were about to be sick. Our nails scraped against the floor as we turned corners, making it obvious we were chasing him, but he didn't notice or if he did, he ignored it. I turn around a corner to quickly and would've crashed into a wall if something wouldn't have caught me I'm about to offer a thanks before seeing who it was, it was a creature who's lower half of his body consisted of the body of an anaconda, and his head like a wolf's.

"Long time no see Fenrir" I sneer at him

"Likewise" He sneers back about to attack

"Too slow!" I say, jumping out of his arms

"Now if you'll excuse me" I run down the hall transforming into a black panther ,with black eyes alittle taller than Jeanette, and look beside me for a second and see a black and white wolf running beside me. When we think we lose him we transform back into our normal selves then go back to what we were originally doing, looking for Alvin, hearing a crash followed by several screams we find out where he's at then super run over there to see Alvin and Fenrir fighting hard to tell which one was winning. The answer becomes clear when we see Fenrir fly away Alvin's about to go after him before he sees us, he gets a guilty look and is about to take off before Alex grabs his arm, pulling him back.

"We're not mad"

"You're not?" He looks at me

"No Alvin, we're not we should probably go back to the other's"

"No thank you, beside's I wanna go hunting I haven't eaten in forever"

"You can go hunting later we have to go explain this to everyone"

"Fine" We all run down the way we came and get back to the room in a few seconds

"Whoa can't stop!" Says Alex whom is about to crash into the wall

"What?! Where's my savior beastling?" He rubs his arm which was only midly sore from impact

"Why would a beastling save you?"

"Why would it save you?"

"I think we both know the answer to that"

"Glad to see you guys are ok, but would you please tell us what's going on!?" Simon exclaimes

"Yea but we should probably go home first, never know who's listening"

* * *

**_Alvin's P.O.V_**

We finally get home after a really long, quiet drive and go in the living room

"So where do we begin?" Alex says looking nervous

"What just happen would be a good start"

"Right, ok so that doctor wasn't really a doctor, he was an beastling in disguise-" I was interrupted by Simon

"What's a beastling?"

"A beastling is a alien type thing. Now as I was saying he was a beastling in disguise and I knew this because I'm not exactly normal" Simon rolls his eyes "We" I say directing towards Alex, Brittany and I "Were created in a lab the government took eggs from chipmunks and put DNA in them of three demons one was cat- mine, one was wolf- Alex, and one was panther- Brittany, we were raised in tubes for awhile until we were ready to be trained how to kill. When we were almost a year old we broke out" I pause and look towards Brittany who look towards me and nods " But we got caught and someone else who was trying to escape with us paid the price, the rest of us did and we went our separate ways and here we are."

"So what about us? Are we brothers? Yea Brittany are we sisters?" Theodore and Eleanor innocetly asked

"No not we're not like blood related but that doesn't mean we're not brothers we are just not in the way you thought" To which Brittany nodded in agreement with

"Wait you said 'someone else who was trying to escape with us paid the price' what happen?" Simon asked I look to see everyone looking at me in anticipation, even Brittany well here goes nothing,

"She got shot and killed trying to protect..."

"Me" Everyone looks towards Brittany, shocked Alex and I weren't since we were there "She died to protect me. It's all my fault." She finshed looking like she was about to cry I sigh, it wasn't her fault, why won't she believe that? It was never her fault.

"It wasn't your fault Britt. Alex can you explain everything else?"

"Sure Alvin" He said suprised I look towards Brittany and she seems to get the message and starts walking upstairs and I quickly follow after, when we get to our room she sits on the bottom bunk and looks at me I note the sadness and guiltyness in her eyes even when she looks like that she's still the prettiest girl in the world *sigh* yes I have a huge crush no not crush it was way more than that,

I'm in love with Brittany

I guess you could say that I've never felt like this before, even with Charlene oh yea that reminds me I totally forgot why we came up here

"Britt, why do you think it's your fault?"

"Because it is"

"No it's not it was bound to happen we've moved on why can't you?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO ME! THAT'S WHY!" At this point she was bawling I pull her into my arms and stroke her hair, whispering comforting words to her we were so close I couldn't help myself I look at her pulsing neck and without warning, stick my fangs into her neck and she let's out a bloodcurdling scream

Meanwhile downstairs...

* * *

**_3rd person's P.O.V_**

Alex was finshing up the story when the all heard the scream

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette and Eleanor scream then run upstairs to where they heard they scream with the others quickly follow when they all get upstairs they see something that shocks them, there on the floor was Alvin biting Brittany's neck, griping her arms so she can't move. She has a terrified look on her face as if she was about to die which she probably was unless somebody did something, and really soon. Taking action Alex leaps forward and tackles Alvin then goes to attend to Brittany until Alvin growls,

"Mine" Pushing Alex out of his way which makes him crash into the wall he advances towards Brittany whos holding her neck Alvin rips her hand away from her neck and sticks his fangs in it again Simon and Theodore try to pull him away but he pushs them away and growls

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you" Alex says which makes everyone else look at him curiously

"Why?" Simon questions him

"He won't hurt her" Alex says so confidently that they just have to believe him

"Alvin stop Alvin please you're hurting me" Brittany manages to choke out Alvin pulls away and looks at the holes which heal almost instantly

"Brittany are you okay?" Jeanette asks and Brittany nods

"Well we're just gonna go" Alex says pointing to the door they all leave with one thought on their minds 'Should we leave those two alone?'

_**Alvin's P.O.V **_

"Britt I-"

"St-st-stay away from me" She backed into the wall as if she would disappear seeing her like this broke my heart into a million pieces

I walk towards her and gently grab her wrist and pull her to me then tilt her head making her look me in the eyes,

"Told you I needed to hunt" I say with a small smile " I didn't really hurt you. Did I?"

"No"

"So about yesterday and the almost kiss-"

"It was an accident"

"You sure about that? It'll just be between us."

"I'm sure"

"I'm not"

* * *

I know I'm horrible don't update for months then leave you with a cliffhanger oh well! Review and I promise I'll update quicker. What will Brittany say? What's the future for these special chipmunks? and Will I ever get out of summer school? Which F.Y.I is mostly the reason I haven't update so sorry about that I feel really bad:(

Since I feel so bad I've decided to get started on the next chapter right away so thanks for being so patient with me and I can't think of anything else to say so yeah.

BYE!:D


End file.
